Unexpected Love
by MartinezlovesMalik
Summary: Harry has been hurt, and the boys have decided to keep his injuries a secret. They have decided to keep low, real low, to protect themselves from anymore hurt. With hurt and annoyance in their minds and hearts they seek out love from others, but find it most importantly in themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Living in the moment.

Chapter 1.

Harry's P.o.V.

"Can we really do this to our fans?" Niall asked. I couldn't see his face, my eyes felt to heavy to open them, but I knew his voice. I suddenly heard someone walk and the steps got louder, so i believed they were walking towards me, then I heard something squeak and then they spoke.

"It's something none of us want to do Niall." Zayn responded.

"What exactly did they say we had to do until Harry recovered?" I heard Louis say with a voice that made it seem as if something were seriously wronged. Wait. 'Recovered?' I thought. 'Was I hurt?'

"They said we should just take some time off, and it would be best if we hide for a while, no social networks, keeping our heads down when we're out, and just keeping a low profile." I heard Zayn explain.

"Really low." Liam said from across the room.

"How long though!" Louis' voice almost cracked as he was getting upset. I heard footsteps going across the room and then Niall's voice.

"Harry's messed up pretty bad, it could take months for him to recover. We need to stay strong for Harry, he needs us. It'll be happy day for me when he wakes up." Niall's voice cracked at the last word. I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to speak, I wanted to let them know everything was going to be fine, that there is always a brighter side to bad situation. Always. But I couldn't. I tried to move but my body was numb, it hurt from pain, and I wondered what happened to cause this, all I wanted was to feel my body, but all I could feel was my heart burning from not only my own pain but theirs.

"Niall's right. We need to be strong for Harry, no matter what happens we need to think about Harry's recovery." Zayn replied. Their voices were filled with worry and sadness. Why was I in this situation, I should be with them, at least awake.

"Well then, can we at least stay together?" Louis asked clearing his voice.

"They advised us that we should not go home, but stay here, close to Harry. There's a town called Monaghan, its only an hour away from here in Ballybay. There are 2 apartments rented for us to stay in, for a year."

"A bloody YEAR!" Louis' voice rose or he just stepped closer to Zayn.

"Calm down mate, look at it as a vacation, you can finally build that birdhouse." Zayn tried to joke with Louis.

"A birdhouse. You mean the birdhouse Harry and I were supposed to build together." I heard Zayn sigh and I smiled, on the inside of course. I remember I had bought the paint and Louis was supposed to buy the wood, he bought popcicle sticks and the glue, but we ended up gluing each other rather than the house.

"I can't go a year without Harry." Louis explained.

"You're not, Harry's right here. He's just..." I knew Zayn didn't want to say it, so Liam did.

"Broken."

"But why do we have to hide?" Niall asked his voice sounded faint so I took as he didn't want to be so close to me in my 'broken' state.

"Because this is a very difficult time for us, we need time to recover as well, from the inside of course." Zayn sounded sincere.

*_tap* *tap* *tap* _I heard straight ahead from me. They sounded like soft knocks.

"Excuse me, sorry but are visiting hours are almost up." A womans soft voice rang. Then I heard something annoying that rang in my ear. *_beep**beep**beep**beep* _Was that sound there before?

"Whats happening?" Louis asked concerned.

"Its just his heart monitor, it just sped up or its speeding up. He must be having a dream." The woman's voice rang again. I hoped I'd hear this voice more often.

"Are you sure we can't stay a little longer?" Niall asked.

"No, I'm sorry. But it looks like you 4 need some sleep, so go he's in good hands here." Here voice like angels made the worry and pain go away. She must be a nurse I thought.

"Let's go."

"I need sometime to take this all in. Bye mate." Zayn said. He walked away from me, i believed since his voice became faint, and footsteps headed straight. I heard more footsteps and I couldn't tell who was who until they spoke.

"Bye Harry." Louis whispered into my ear. "I won't let the mean lady tear us apart, I'll be back, I love you."

"Bye Harry, see you soon." Niall's voice came next.

"Goodbye Styles." Liam followed.

I heard footsteps walk away and I listened until I couldn't hear them no more.

"You have great friends." The angels voice once again saved me from a depressing mood. 'I do, the best.' I thought.

"oh oh." Her accent made me laugh, I didn't care that her voice sounded concerned, but then she said.

"looks like you need a new catheter, you leaked." I wondered if my cheeks were going red because they sure were in my head.

"Its okay I'll clean yah up, put a new one in, and then you can rest." I heard her soft footsteps leave and then a moments later I heard nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Louis' P.o.V.

We all walked out of his room in silence and our heads down, as we walked into the elevator. My head hurt from the stress of all of this, my knees still felt weak from the phone call.

*Louis!* Niall screamed as I answered my phone coming out of the shower.

*Yes what is it Niall?* I asked.

*Come quick, its harry.* His voice cracked and I heard him sob. My eyes then went wide and my heart raced with worry.

"What! What happened?" I screamed as I scrambled to put some trousers on my naked body.

"He was hit by a bus, and he's not breathing, please come." His sobs got louder and it almost became hard to understand him.

"Come where Niall? I screamed. I was angry and felt hurt.

"We're right next to the Cafe on 36 Avenue street, come quick, we need you." I ran out of the Hotel and didn't think about taking a cab or bus, I ran as fast as I could. My lungs were on fire when I arrived, but that didn't matter, I flew through the crowd until I found Niall standing on the otherside of the caution tape. He wasn't alone, the others were there already with him, once I was over the tape they spotted me. They stepped away and then I saw Harry on the street looking lifeless. My body went numb and I stopped my tracks, liquid drops came down my cheeks from my eyes without me even thinking about it. I began to shake my head and my knees gave up. My head dropped just as my body did, and I began to sob.

"Harry." I managed to get out. My lips curled as I crawled towards his mangled body. Once I made it, I grabbed his curly hair and stroked it, trying to comfort us both.

"Harry. Harry. Please speak to me mate, please speak to me." I sobbed and the cries began between us all.

"Harry, it is I Louis. Remember buddy, please harry wake up, we're all here. We want you to be with us, don't let this nightmare continue. Say something, move, cough, anything. We love you Harry." I whispered in his ear as a sob came out right after. I continued to play with his curls and couldn't bare to think about leaving his side. I looked up and I saw a paramedic walking toward us, and I knew what his words were going to be. But I wasn't going to let that happen and I'm guessing Harry read my mind, because when I looked back down, Harry mumbled. "Help." "Help me." "My boys need me." Us four jumped in excitement and began to cry in joy. "He's breathing!" "He's alive." Niall screamed and the paramedics rushed towards Harry and we were told to step away from him. I didn't want to leave his side but I had no choice. The boys and I rejoiced and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"This is all my fault." Niall interrupted my thoughts and looked straight at me. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face as we road down the elevator.

"Don't say that Niall." I said wiping my tears and sucking in my snobs.

"But it is, if I wasn't horseplaying he would have never ran into the street and that bus would have never..." Niall began to protest.

"Stop!" Zayn screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now Niall." Zayn continued.

"No, I deserved that."

"Let's just try to stay calm, for Harry's sake." Liam sincerely said as the elevator doors opened. We all walked out with frowns, headaches, and hands in pockets. From that moment I knew we were in a serious situation. We walked out of the Hospital and I couldn't help but stop and turn around to look up at Harry's room. I began to turn around and I saw each of them doing as I was doing. I almost smiled. For a while we drove in silence.

"Who is brining our luggage to the apartments?" Niall asked.

"They're already there, all of our stuff is there." Zayn answered.

"Who is sharing what apartments?" Niall continued.

"Niall and I are, and Louis and Liam, one apartment is upstairs which is ours, and the other one downstairs for Liam and Louis." Zayn continued to answer.

"Can we all sleep in one apartment for the night?" Niall sounded like a child. We all looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes." we answered all at once.

"Okay." Niall smiled and looked back out the window.

"when do we get to see Harry again?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Uh unfortunately we all can't see him, not all at once." Liam answered me.

"Why?" I asked getting upset once again.

"He can't have to much noise, or people messing up his recovery." Liam said rubbing his eyes.

"I see. Are we going to take turns then?" I asked sighing and rubbing my eyes as well.

"I'll go first, if yah don't mind." Niall said with a smile on his face.

"No problem. But why don't we just figure these things tomorrow in the morning."

We made it to the apartments and I felt abandoned. It was in the middle of nowhere and my heart couldn't handle the seperation. We walked to the top of the building and found ourselves sleeping on the floor piled on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Niall's P.o.V

My mind played the scene over and over again.

*Tag you're it!* I screamed running down the street with my muffin in a bag.

*Niall! Come back, you dirty leprechaun!* Harry screamed running after me. I ran around the corner as he was far behind, I decided to stay there and scare him when he came around. I heard his footsteps coming towards me and I got ready to jump, but then they stopped but as he got closer they became more clear, but softer. I couldn't help but laugh and as I did that he came around the corner and pushed me saying

*Tag YOU'RE IT!* and he ran still looking towards me across the open road.

*Harrrry! Loook Oooouutt!* I yelled running after him but someone grabbed me by the waist as I reached out for him. The bus barely got his body and his body flipped into the hair twice until he fell onto his back on the street. I unwrapped myself from the strangers grip and ran towards Harry, and as the paramedics arrived and tape was put around to keep people away, I called each of the boys.

"Niall, are you okay?" I heard Liam whisper to me. I opened my eyes and found them wet. I just nodded my head and got up. He followed me to the kitchen. I started to open cabinets and found nothing, I became even more depressed. I didn't notice that he had left until he came back into the kitchen with the car keys. I smiled and I followed him out. We got into the car and drove until we found the nearest Cafe. Sadly it was closed. It was 5 a.m. and my stomach growled at me. We drove until we found a Mcdonalds and I ordered almost everything on the menu, mostly fries. It was 9:30 when we arrived back at the apartment.

"Where yah'll been?" Zayn asked as soon as we walked into the door.

"Grocery shopping." I answered.

"Thank god!" Louis said snatching one of the bags out of my hands.

"Well get dressed, we have things to take care of, and then visit Harry." Zayn said walking towards the bathroom.

"You mean I have to visit Harry." I corrected him.

"Yes." He agreed.

After we all had taken a bath and gotton dressed we sat down to discuss our intructions that were given to us.

"So rule number 1, Zayn said taking out a pen and paper, No social networking." He said then wrote it down.

"Number 2, no revealing ourselves to the public."

"Number 3, keep a super low profile."

"oh and I almost forgot, we have to change our appearnaces." Zayn said smiling.

"Like what?" I asked. Zayn took out his phone and read to us on how to change our appearances.

"Niall, no more blonde hair, more glasses."

"Liam, shorter hair, and wear sunglasses."

"Louis, shorter hair, less funny."

"Me, shorter hair, no gel, and we all must wear hats when we are out."

"Again what's the point of this?" I asked confused and upset.

"The fans can't know Harry is hurt, we don't want the commotion, we can't recover with them in our faces yelling "Is Harry okay!" and them tweeting for Harry's recovery. I can't have his mangled body thrown into my face every minute. Can you?"

I stayed silent and nodded my head in agreement.

"Right now lets not worry about disguises, lets just hang here, Niall." Liam said handing me the keys.

"Okay." I said walking out leaving them behind.

"Niall! Wait." Zayn said coming out of the apartment.

"Here are the keys to our apartment. Let Harry know we're all here for him." He smiled and walked back into the apartment.

I arrived to the hospital and quickly ran up to Harry's room. For some reason I felt that he was awake. So when I walked in and saw his bruised eyes closed my heart dropped. I walked in and began to speak to him, even knowing I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Hey. How are yah." I sighed. hitting my head on the bar of his bed.

"What a stupid question. I know how you are, you're hurt. I did this."

"I hope you're parents won't kill me, though I wish this was me, and not you. I think we all wish for that." I grabbed his hand gently, just in case it would hurt him once he woke up.

"Remember in L.A. when we were shooting What makes you beautiful and you were the first one to fall asleep." I waited for a response, but it didn't come, though I continued.

"And Zayn had us go out to buy nail polish to paint your nails?" I laughed.

"Well I didn't want to do it, but when you woke up and you didn't notice until i laughed and I couldn't stop laughing." I began to chuckle.

"You laughed with me as you attacked us and it turned into a pillow fight." I laughed.

"Good times huh?" I heard a woman's voice come in.

"Yeah, I for some reason feel a little better." I responded to her.

"It helps a lot. Do you mind stepping out as I change his catheter?" She asked politely uncovering Harry from his covers and clothing.

"Uh, no problem, I'll just go get a candy bar or something." I said nervously and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

2 weeks and 3 days have passed since Harry's accident.

Zayn's P.o.V

It was my turn today to visit Harry, but the guys and I decided to all go. We packed in the car and drove the hour towards the Hospital.

"We're going to see Harry, We're visting Harry!" Nial began to sing.

"Nial whats up with you today?" I asked.

"I don't know, I feel special, or the day feels special. I just feel like we're..."

"Going to see Harry wake up today?" Liam finished Niall's sentenced.

"Yeah." Niall smiled and nodded his head.

"You said that last week." Louis said to him.

"Yeah but thats when it was just me, now because we're all going he'll wake up." Niall replied with hopeful eyes.

We all smiled and nodded, but we weren't ready to get our hopes up, we weren't in good condition to have our hearts broken into tinier pieces. Liam pulled up to the hospital and we saw Harry's nurse 'Sydney' standing outside the hospital. We all rushed out of the car, thinking we were going to receive bad news.

"Hello boys, how was the drive?" Her 23 year old voice sure didn't show she sounded so child like.

"It got shorter after the first week. thank you." Liam replied.

"Oh good. Well this morning Harry was making sort of a fuss." She began as she lead us inside towards the elevator.

A wave of "Hmmm, Uh-huh, yeah?" came afterwards as we entered the elevartor as we were all concerned

"And when I went to check on him he had his eyes open." She smiled and we all gasped and jumped inside the elevator almost trampling over Sydney.

"But, but." she said making a gesture with her hands for us to calm down, and we all went silenced.

"He can't move, he's still in bad condition, really bad. He can move his eyes side to side, but speaking is still kind of an issue for him." She said as we walked out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to Harry's room. Before we could enter she blocked the door way, and pushed us back. Sydney closed the door and huddled us together.

"We were working on his way of communication. And of course he can only communicate by making moaning noises or by blinking. Twice for yes, once for no." Sydney said in a whisper, I guess making sure Harry didn't hear. We all tried walking towards the door but once again she stopped us.

"Uh, he said he felt numb when he first woke up, but not long ago he did say he felt pain in his arms and legs." We charged for the door again, but she put her hands up.

"Don't overwhelm him, speak one at a time." Those were her last words and she let us have him. We ran in but when we saw him, we stood there staring like idiots.

"Hi Harry." Niall said stepping up, he waved and smiled walking closer to him.

"I'm really happy to see you, I think we all are." Niall's voice became nervous.

"Harry, we missed you so much. We have been coming by everyday, actually we've been taken turns." Louis stepped forward as well. Harry just looked at us, of course its not like he could jump up and hug us, hell he couldn't even move his lips.

"Did you miss us?" Liam asked. Harry didn't moan or blink his eyes.

"Sorry, it does take him a while to respond. Doesn't it Harry, but you take all the time you want." She explained to us and played with curls. Harry's attention was now on Sydney.

"mmmmmmm." Harry moaned. Sydney smiled and I felt kinda odd standing there, as if we were 4 four extra wheels.

"Does he have any head injury?" Louis asked stepping closer towards Harry.

"Uh we haven't had the chance to scan him, hopefully when his bruises yellow we can put him through an MRI." She said walking towards the end of his bed and checking his chart.

"Any thoughts on when he's able to be discharged?" I asked.  
"Uhhh. Well if he has no head injury once he is able to use crutches he'll be discharged, but I did ask him this morning if his head hurt and he said 'No' so that is a good sign, though I'll have to ask everyday." She explained. As she moved I noticed Harry's eyes followed her as she walked. I smiled and nudged Liam to look at harry. We both smiled at each other and began to chuckle and Niall looked at us and we nodded our heads towards Harry.

"I'll leave you 5 alone for a while, that good for you Harry?" Sydney asked grabbing the doorknob to exit.

"Mmmmm." he replied. Once she left, we all let our laughs out.

"Yah like her, Harry?" I asked, and he let out a hard long moan. We all laughed again and started to relax around him.

"Love at first sight wasn't it?" Louis asked. Harry blinked once.

"Love at first touch?" Liam asked. Harry blinked once, again.

"Love at first catheter change?" Nial asked. Harry moaned and then blinked once.

"What?" I asked confused and laughed at the same time.

"I don't know." Niall responded chuckling.

"What is a catheter?" I asked.

"It's a plastic tube that goes into his pee hole, so he doesn't leak." Niall explained.

"A bit awkward." Louis said. It was a nice visit. For the first time in days we actually felt whole, even though he couldn't speak to us, we still had jolly good time. I believe we all slept good and relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall's P.o.v

"Ughhhhhh!" I groaned as I flopped onto the couch. "I'm so boooorred!" I yelled into the empty room. Zayn was taking a shower and Liam and Louis were out visting Harry while buying some well needed groceries. I groaned and moaned. I was so bored and felt alone, I was feeling down and I always wanted to sleep. I feel that its getting worse since last night the boys interrupted my nap for dinner and it took me a while to even open my eyes to bother looking at the food. I was losing my appetite to almost everything. I stood up and walked towards the balcony, I crossed my arms and looked down. The wind hit my face and I felt wetness on my sleave and looked up thinking it was rain, but it was me crying. I let it all out.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself.

"Harry is almost well enough to leave the hospital." said to the wind, as I let the tears fall down my now rosey cheeks. And then it hit me. I closed my eyes and the image of girls screaming out our names from the bottom of our hotel room and sometimes even homes.

"That's whats missing." I thought.

"The fans." I said to myself wiping my eyes and smiling into the air. I ran back into the apartment, sat back onto the couch and grabbed my laptop off the coffee table. I logged in and went to Facebook. I put down the lid of my laptop down a little and turned around towards the bathroom, the door was opened and the lights were off. Zayn was out of the shower and had went to his bedroom to dress. I looked back at my laptop and decided to go to my bedroom to do this in private. I tried to do it as quietly as possible so Zayn would think I had went and taken a nap. I sat on my bed and quickly made an account. I uploaded a photo from some of the photos of myself I had saved from looking at tumblr, and filled out the account with information. At last I was finished and all I had to do was add some fans. I checked my twitter page, but I did not log on, only browsed. I had so many replies and I clicked on those girls profile and found their facebook pages, I quickly added almost 40 of them and made my first status.

*Feeling lonely, come help a leprachaun out. Chat with me.* I said outloud while typing it. I smiled at the finished product and shut my laptop. I hid it under my bed so no one would find it accidentaly. I walked out of my room excited and hopeful as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Niall!" I heard someone scream my name as I opened the fridge door.

"Yeah mate?" I said in a low voice.

"Oh good I thought you were asleep."Zayn said coming out of his bedroom wiping his wet head with a towel. I smirked and grabbed some chocolate pudding.

"We're going out to eat tomorrow night when Harry comes home." Zayn said. I put down my pudding and smiled as I took in the information.

"What!? No way! Yes!" I raised my hands and cheered. Zayn laughed.

"Okay but finish getting the blonde out of your hair and wear your hat!" He said walking back towards his room.

"Okay, let me look up the nearest cuttery and find a decent looking hat. Maybe a fodora something other than something that makes me look like a trucker or a hunter!" I yelled back to him. I grabbed my pudding and went to my room. I pulled out my laptop once more and looked up a cuttery, I had found one close and old enough for us not to be discovered and new enough one that could get rid of the rest of my highlights.


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia's P.o.V.

"Moom." I moaned sitting down at the dinning table.

"What cynthia?" My mom sounded annoyed as she set down the chinese food on the table. It was the first time this month she had actual time to sit down with my brother Samual and I for dinner. My dad worked as a pilot and with me going to London for college in a year he was working long hours to support my dreams. My mom on the other hand didn't want me to leave the nest just yet, she was a sob.

"The boys haven't tweeted in a long time, their dead." I said serious like looking at my phone.

"Be realistic Cynthia,something had to come up for them to block their fans out." She said trying to calm me down as she grabbed the paper plates and plastic silverware and set them down on the table.

"Samual!" She yelled out.

"Yeah, like I said. Dead." I said still scrolling throw each of their twitter pages.

"Cynthia put your phone away. It's time to eat." She said giving me a scorn look.

"Okay." I said sighing and set down my phone. I served myself some noodles and chicken and kept wondering what really was going on with...

"Stop pondering yourself with worry on New Direction." My mom interrupted my thoughts. I gave her a funny look and laughed.

"ONE DIRECTION." I said laughing.

"Oh whatever. Eat." she said persistenly.

After dinner I logged on to my facebook page I found a message from my cousin Sydney. I clicked on the message and it read.

*Hey look at this page, people are saying this is the real Niall Horan!* and then a link.

I clicked on the link and it took me to a faceboook page that looked nothing like a legit Niall Horan, just a poser, so I exited out and went on with my day. I changed out of my school clothes and into some comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt.

*NEXT DAY*

I got up for another school day and started to get dress. As I put on my shirt my phone beeped. I had gotton a message from my best friend Linda giving me the same link about the Niall Facebook. I shook my head and threw my phone back on my bed. "Samual! Let's goo!" I yelled out as I grabbed my backpack and the keys to the house.

"Coming!" He yelled from his room. We left and walked to our bus stop. As the bus came my phone beeped once more. It was a text from my ultimate gay best friend Cody, it read.

*Niall Horan made a facebook page check it out!* with a link attached to it.

"Are you kidding me!" I said sighing walking onto the bus. I texted back saying.

*This isn't legit, its just some fan who's missing the guys, this just makes me miss them even more.* I sat down in my assigned seat and he texted back just a few moments later.

*Don't be such a pain in the bee-hymen, even if its not Niall Horan this fan is fun to talk too.*

*When was this page posted?* I texted back.

*Three days ago.* he responded.

*Have the boys given any feed back on the page?*

*Not really. But the status's seem pretty legit, the fan is obviously dedicated, or Niall Horan. ;) *

I smirked and put my phone away. I couldn't believe he would make a page. Never. Though I did wonder what was going on, but would this "Niall Horan" tell me exactly. I think that would be the only way to know for sure if it was Niall, or some poser.

*At School*

I walked up to my locker with my head still pondering on the Niall Horan facebook page. I had to know what others were saying about it. Though just thinking about Niall made me miss One Direction. My thoughts were interrupted by a locker slamming.  
"Wake up!" came after the slam. It was Linda. I smiled and said.

"Well good morning to you too." I said collecting my books and homework for my morning classes.

"Did you get my text?" she said opening up her locker once more.

"Yeah like 6 times." I said closing my locker and leaned on it to wait for her.

"What?" she sounded confused.

" You weren't the only one who saw the page and who sent it to me." I said wanting to stop talking about it.

"What are you're parents planning for your birthday?" Linda asked catching my drift.

"I don't know. I think we're going to combine graduation and my birthday." I said as we started to walk to first period.

"Are you leaving right after graduation or at the end of the summer?" She asked as we sat down in our seats in class.

"Ugh I haven't decided yet, but I have 3 months until graduation, so I have time." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What about Bianca? She went to Ireland right?" Linda asked. Bianca was my cousin who inspired me to travel the chance I got to explore the world, before life would hit me.

"Yeah, though her semester is up this year and she's going to London next year to start her new job." I said just as the bell rang.

"Good morning Seniors." Mr. Ballet said with a shining smile.

"Are you going to stay with her then?" Linda whispered.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Just don't know when she'll leave for London." I whispered back.

"Miss. Cynthia. After 4 years of high school I thought you would have learned to whisper." said sarcastically.  
"Sorry." I said and dropped the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca's P.o.V.

" Table 6, needs assisting Bianca." Ben, my assitant manager, called towards me at my hostess station as he rushed to a table with hot plates in his hands. I hadn't seen anyone come in, but I obeyed.

"I'm on it, Ben." I said walking towards a train wreck of 5 guys in baseball hats and sunglasses with a guy who looked half broken.

"Oh good here comes a waitress, she can help us." I heard one of them say.

"Excuse me but by the look of you guys we can't afford the help you need." I chuckled. They looked at me I think, as they didn't find it very funny.

"Sorry, but no hats in a dining area nor sunglasses, its only curtosy." I said and they obeyed except one who I didn't notice he wasn't sitting.

"Let me get you some extra chairs sir. I'll be back to get your choice of drinks." I left to the broken one two more chairs and got their orders and as quickly and sneaky as they came in they ate and left.

Weird. I thought to myself.

"Something wrong Bianca?" Lucy a co-worker asked concerned.

"My last table. They were quiet ate with their heads down, just not what I'm used to, you know? Especially with a group of guys." I said standing back at post.

"Don't worry so much on it, just be glad its over." She said giving me a pat.

"Yeah just a few more months in this place and I'm off to my artist job in London." I said smiling and had already forgotton the weirdos.

2 weeks Later

Liam's P.o.V.

"The space is closing in on me. I'm suffocating in this apartment." I explained to Harry and Louis who were sitting with me on the couch.

"Leave! Get out! Just get out of my face." Louis yelled annoyed as he stretched out his legs onto the coffee table and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"I shouldn't leave Harry with you alone." I said crossing my arms and leaning back.

"Leave. I'm fine. You on the other hand might get murdered if you stay and complain any longer." Harry said throwing the car keys practically in my face. I grabbed my hat and sunglasses and walked out of apartment. I drove around for a while, I felt like people where noticing since it was light out. I drove for a while on a deserted road and it took me to a small town, so small I didn't see a sign. I parked and looked around for anything good.

" Murphy's Sundae Surprise." came to my attention and I got out of the car to walk towards the building.

"Good Afternoon, sir. Can I help you?" The gentleman behind the containers of Ice Cream greeted me.

"Uh, what's most popular?" I asked drooling over the tubs of ice cream.

"Chocolate is the flavor of the day for a sundae and its almost gone. Want to do us a favor?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure." I said getting my wallet out to pay the man.

"Toppings?" the gentleman asked. I raised my head and said.

"Uh, caramel and whip topping. Please." I handed him the cash.

"This one's on me, since you are a first time customer." He said. Looks like im the only one to I thought as I heard someone walk through the door. I turned around and I should have been blinded by the light that shined behind her. It wasn't the sun, it couldn't be she was brighter than that.

"Hi, Larry. Can I have the usual." Her voice sang.  
"Sorry Bianca, last one." Larry said pointing to me. She sighed and her face went from fun to glum.

"You can have it. I don't mind getting something else." I practically stuttered.

"I don't share food with strangers." she said walking away. I smiled and walked in front of her before she opened the door.

"I'm Liam. You're Bianca. We're not strangers anymore are we now." I said feeling more confident than before. She smiled and took the ice cream.

"Fine. Are you around from these parts?" She asked walking past me out the door. My feet followed before my mind knew where it or she was going.

"Ugh, no. You?" I asked as I caught up to her, I walked close to her and I noticed her blue eyes and the way her hair turned a light brown in the sun.

"Nope, from the states. Came to study the culture for my artist job, and then Im going to head to london." She said and I noticed how her eyes lite up as she spoke of her job. Even though we had just met I felt like I knew her. Like I knew her story, who she was, and what she was all about. What I thought was my heart pounding, it was actually my phone ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" We stopped walking and I broke out of my lovey dovey phase.

"Oh yeah." I said walking a few feet away.

"Hey, come back now. Something went wrong with Harry, he's in pain." Louis said concerned.

"On my way." I said hanging up and went back to Bianca.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go a friend is in trouble, but i'd like to know you more, can I give my number." I said quickly as if I was hyped up on Red Bull.

"Yeah, here's my card, go, go. Help your friend." She said pushing me away as if she knew what my head was screaming. I ran to the car and punched the gas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry's P.o.V.

Louis had fallen asleep and foolishly i kept my cruches out of reach. My bladder was full and it was ready to pop. I got up slowly careful to not put any pressure on it what so ever as directed by sydney. I held myself up by the arm rest of the couch. My cruches were on teh recliner only 3 feet away form wher i was balancing myself. My leg was broken and life less as it was still hurt and weighed a ton, with the cast all the way up my thigh. I reached for my cruches with my right hand as my fingers began to frip one of the cruches i lost my balance, feel on my ass and soiled myself. But i think it was the crunching noise of my already broken broken hand that woke up Louis.

"Did it hurt?" Sydney asked as she gently laid me back inot a hospital bed.

"Yeah, at least teh first time it broke I knew it was broken before I could feel the pain." I said annoyed from teh stinging of the broken bones. Sydney took my broken leg and leveled it up.

"Where was Liam?" she asked.

"At an ice cream shop, we told him what happend but we decided not to wait and just caught a cab." I answered her question as I wathced her take out clean white sheets, ans as she unfolded themto cover me I asked.

"Why won't you be with me?" Her eyes widened as if thei were the first I'd asked her. She made no eye contact, finished unfolding the sheets adn acted like I had said anything. I pressed my lips together and shooked my head in disappointment as I watched her walk out the door.

Sydney's P.o.V.

"Why won't you be with me?" I heard his lips say. My eyes opened wide and I thought about the first time he'd asked me. It was the night before he left. Before he opened his eyes, I knew I had feelings for him. I'd come into his room an hour before my shift just to stare at him, watch his chest go up adn down. But after every time I'd come to watch him, I'd leave and feel guilty. Sadness would overcome me.  
"No." I had said bluntly. I saw his eyes go dark and I walked out the room waiting or the guilt to fill me, but all i felt was water streaming. I finished unfolding the sheets laid them down, made nmo eye contact, and left. Except this time the guilt filled every fiber of my body, the feeling wasn't new, every time he fell asleep in my arms, every kiss, every touch, look, spoken words, felt bittersweet. How could I love a man, while still committed and in love with another.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bianca's P.o.V.

I was awake but hadn't opened my eyes. My arm was hanging off my twin bed and I could feel my feet being played with by two fluffy smooth paws. I smiled and opened my crusted sealed eyes, wiping away drool. I turned on my back and streched. My Rag Doll cat named Toby. He purred against my side, and I rubbed my eyes and looked up at my clock, it read. 9:38 a.m. I immediately jumped up out of my bed and tripped over my heels I had worn the night before. I had twenty minutes to get dress and get my ass to work. As I tripped I hit my head on my wall, I hated my small apartment. I grabbed a pair of pants from teh floor adn shirt, wrapped my hair into a bun and ran out the door. I had just made it on tie. I ran to my post and let out a deep breath. There was no costumers only one other waitress and I. The cooks come at eleven to start getting main dishes ready, I was only to work for a few hours to clean the restaurant before opening.  
"Hey, you made it!" Lucy my only friend at the restaurant, said.

"Yeah. Where were you last night?" I asked strapping on my apron and headed towards the storage closest to get the mop. She followed.

"Went on a date with Sean, my boyfriend. And caught up on some sleep." She said trying to make eye contact with me stretching out the words date and boyfriend. I poured soap into the mop bucket and acted like i heard nothing.

"Did you hear me? Date? Boyfriend?" she stressed out the words once more.

"Yes I heard you." I said smiling knowing where teh conversation was going.

"Soo when is it going to happen?"

"When are you going on a date?"

"Meet a guy, a boyfriend? Get rid of teh toys and get man!" she protested. I stood there laughing I had heard this speech a hundred times.

"I met a guy." I said beginning to mop.

"Ha! what's his name?"

"Liam, except he was a total mess. I think he was homeless or lost." I said sounding serious and thinking about if he was homeless or crazy.

"Where did you meet him, what did he look like?" she asked wiping the tables and chairs.

"You know that ice cream shop by my apartment?"

"Yeah."

"There he was, wearing dark sunglasses that engulfed his face, a baseball cap wher his hair stuck out." I said and paused.

"And? How did you guys like meet?"

"Well I want to ask for my favorite ice cream and it turned out he had ordered the last scoop. He offered it to me, i took it and we walked along the side walk, though he got an urgent call adn i gave him the restaurants card."

"Did you talk to him? Or was it an awkward walk?" she asked as she put the chairs back on top of teh tables for me to finish mopping.

"Yeah a little, he was nice but I didn't pay much attention towards him."

"Hope to see him again?" she yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

"Eh, it doesn't mater. He deserves a second chance, then I'll judge."

-Later that night-

*Hey Bianca call me back when you can, okay. Bye*

I heard my cousin Cynthia's voicemail as I walked into my apartment.

I put down my grocery bag and dialed her number.

_*eeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr* _

_*eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr*_

_*eeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr.* _

"Hello?" I heard her voice say.

"Hey did you need something?" I asked sitting down on the couch looking around for Toby.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you are coming to my graduation?" She asked as I threw one of Toby's toys towards the bedroom seeing if he'd come out.

"When is it? Are you combining your birthday with graduation?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I also wanted to know when you would go London?" she sounded hesitant to ask.

"Okay yeah I'll come but I wont move to London till late July earlyAugust, I'd fly you out here but my apartment is too small." I said sadly.

"Yeah, I know." she sounded dissapointed.

"You can help pick out the apartment with me, the week I fly out there." I said trying to cheer her up.

"OH MY GOD! Really?! That would be awesome!" She said in a high pitched voice.

I laughed and said. "Okay I'll call you later." and hung up.


End file.
